The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania
The East's NCR Founded on the 1st of September, 2225, the new republic decided to name itself after the state it was born in; Pennsylvania. Congress's first act was to make sure its capital, Philadelphia, was safe for all its citizens. To do this, they hired as many people as they possibly could and used resource after resource. President Abigail Taylor also wanted to focus on expansion, and Congress agreed. Skipping to the year 2277, Pennsylvania now holds a huge chunk of the East Coast and Caribbean. Law and Order The law of PA is modeled off of the Constitution of the United States; the Bill of Rights is much more defined, as the government wants to make sure all feel welcome and all are equal under law. Courts Pennsylvania, as any good nation should, contains a court in every city it controls. Judges are chosen based on their skill and knowledge of the Constitution. If a judge purposely violates one's rights, he/she is immediately discharged from duty. Senate and House The Senate and House of Representatives, like the United States's, meets in one building modeled after the Capitol. To ensure equal representation, each state in PA is given 3 senators, with representatives being based on population. "''War is not an option! Have we forgotten our background? Pennsylvania was founded on the values of peace and prosperity, not destroying its rivals!"-''Senator Eric Davis during his speech to the Congress. He was against the possibility of war between the Commonwealth and Midwestern BOS. The Congress has a history of being highly productive, unlike the ones of pre-war times. In one week, sixteen debates took place, each ending with a result that benefited the people. One famous act was the Electrical Act of 2267, which finally placed a tax on electricity in households across the nation. Many citizens were disgruntled, but eventually most understood why this needed to happen; taxes are the backbone of a country, you see. Presidency The President is considered to be the most power person on the East Coast, and perhaps the entirety of the Americas. He/she lives in the Presidential Palace, a building of high prestige and wealth. The current leader, Maxwell Scott, enjoys many luxuries: collections of art, the finest foods and drinks, and a fat stack of cash for his duty. Him and his wife both were from the Philly Vault, and were living downtown until Max was elected. As president, he has several important powers and duties: the ability to pardon criminals, commander in chief of the armed forces, and the choice to commence challenging operations done by the SPETSNAZ. Military Army PA's main boys 'n' girls in the front are trained for up to 2-3 years. Equipped with weapons ranging from Lee Enfield's to AK's, they fight without mercy. Their armor is, well, somewhat outdated: they wear the Wehrmacht uniform used by the Germans during the Second World War. Under the thick clothing is protective pieces that prevent most bullets from tearing into their flesh...works 8 times outta 10. 7 times, more like. Anyone from the age of 18 and up can volunteer. Navy The navy consists of two battleships, and aircraft carrier, and a large number of ships of the line. Only one battle was ever fought on the sea; it was between PA and pirates in 2270. PA won, but not without losing two of its own; not many survived the exploding and sinking of the ships. Airforce Pennsylvania boasts a huge collection of vertibirds and chinooks, all built from scratch. They gave the Brazilian Federation knowledge to produce them as a gift for their long term trading partner. Culture Music Songwriters from across Europe and America have traveled to Philadelphia to become famous and rich. Pennsylvanians have enjoyed new, never before heard genres of music unknown to most of the post and pre war world. When A-ha first sung Take On Me on TV, everyone went nuts! Half were baffled, half danced their pretty, little hearts out. Band after band took on the challenge of evolving music; it was a Renaissance of Songs. Art Having a vault filled with 98% of the world's art, books, and music can really have an impact on people around them. Artists have created modern masterpieces that hang in the same building as the Mona Lisa and other works. Leaders even fund master artists to create elaborate portraits that hang in the Palace. Literature Not much can be said about Pennsylvanian Literature; it's essentially the same as America's or Britain's. A mix of many countries, if you will. Food A culture is almost nothing without its food; each city has its own unique cuisine. Such a wide variety of meats, fruits, vegetables, et cetera was only possible due to the re-founded Papal States in Italy. Rome, protected by an enormous dome, had a branch called "Noah's Ark". DNA, seeds, and living plants and animals were saved from nuclear devastation. The capital, Philly, is best known for its cheesesteaks. Geno's, the original owner a ghoul, still has its rivalry with Pat's, who is now a robobrain. Pat is probably the only robobrain who is...not insane. Cities, cities, and more cities. Pennsylvania has a number of large metropolises, smaller cities, and towns under its rule. Too many to list, here are a dozen or so that hold some importance. # Philadelphia # Pittsburgh, Allegheny # Jessica City, Lackawanna # Trenton, New Jersey # New Sparta, Cameron # Pontus, Maryland # Justice, Cumberland # Annapolis, Maryland # Temujin, Lackawanna # Artem, West Virginia # Taylor, Allegheny # Burton, Erie # Scottsdale, Cumberland Vault 49 The Philly Vault served one purpose: to protect humanity's achievements from nuclear destruction. While monuments and other cultural landmarks couldn't be saved, objects like paintings and statues could be. People who owned museums and large collections went around the Earth to buy, or persuade, others to store the cultural objects inside the vault. Everyone knew nuclear war was coming; it's just that no one knew when. They had to be fast. As the Mona Lisa entered the vault, the Great War began and ended. She was the last painting to enter. The vault could hold up to 10,000 inhabitants at a time; underground farms and stables fed the people.The people who commissioned to build this unique shelter were very intelligent; planning took almost a month, working all day and all night, sometimes. Category:Faction